


Dangan Ronpa: Path to Infinity

by DynamiteSanders



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Inner Dialogue, Multi, Never Litter Kids!, School Life of Mutual Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteSanders/pseuds/DynamiteSanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopes' Peak Academy.</p><p>Once proud, prestigious, and mighty.</p><p>...</p><p>Now is desolated, abandoned, and in ruins.</p><p>Join, sixteen students as they attempt to solve this mystery and overcome a killing game by the monochrome, Monokuma. Will the answer be a shining hope or soul-destroying despair!?</p><p>EDIT: This fic will no longer be updated in favor of future projects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My name is DynamiteSanders! This is my Fangan Ronpa!
> 
> The inspiration for this came from an RP that I was involved, in known as IDROCR, which needless to say never finished. However, I was inspired to do my own Fangan Ronpa story with my own twists involved with the characters from that RP starring in it! Strap yourselves in everybody cause it's going to be one heck of a ride!
> 
> I do not own Dangan Ronpa, it belongs solely to Spike Chunsoft and, with the exception of one, I do not own fifteen of the characters that are featured in this story, they belong to their respective owners and i have been granted permission to use them. Special thanks for Lehon for helping me with this fic as my beta! You rock!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Hope.

A word that is best defined as the ability to continue on despite uncertainty or danger. A word that can best be defined as the power to press on despite all odds against you. A word that is said be the complete opposite of the word despair, which means to have absolutely no hope at all.

Like a general rallying his troops to press on and continue fighting or a lover waiting for their significant other to return to them one day, hope truly is a word that can make even the most pessimistic of others rise against a generally hopeless situation.

Likewise, it's only appropriate that one of the strongest traits be the pinnacle of something made to raise the 'hope' of the future.

Founded in Japan is a school made to raise the elites of the nation, Hope's Peak Academy. Only two things determine your entry to this school. One, you must currently be in high school. The second being you must be the very BEST at what you do. From excelling at scholarly pursuits to being the very best athlete in your division. From being a prodigy among the law and justice to being one of the craftiest of the criminal underground. All that matters to Hope's Peak is that you are at the top of your chosen talent. The students who enrol at this school are bestowed the title of "Ultimate."

"...And I'm one of them."

Standing in front of the gates to the school is a young woman, who is staring at the entrance to the school as if to analyze her new school life. Her hands waves a strand of her green hair away from her face as she continues to stare at the gate. She is dressed in casual clothing, which, if one knew her talent. would seen rather unfitting for one of her stature. Her outfit consisted of a generic purple shirt and jeans with a black sweater wrapped around her waist.

She finally breaks her stare from the gate and looked to the school itself, and one can almost taste the prestige and importance radiating from it.

 _'Rumor has it those who graduate from this school is set for life.'_ thought the girl as took out an envelope out of her pocket, on which the Hope's Peak Academy insignia was placed on the front. Soon after she opened it and read the letter inside

**"Dear Parents/Guardians,**

**We here at the administration of Hope's Peak Academy are pleased to announce we have accepted your child, Haruka Yoshida, as the Ultimate Psychologist in our 76th class of students.**

**As the public has known, we at Hope's Peak, for the sake of nourishing the future of the world request that your child come and stay at Hope's Peak so we can research their talent and how it can be used to better society. Provision of your child's needs shall be covered by the school.**

**We at Hope's Peak will eagerly await the arrival of your child! For the sake of a future brimming with hope and potential!**

**Signed,Hope’s Peak Academy, Admissions Office"**

**Hope’s Peak Academy, Admissions Office"**

Placing the envelope and letter back in her pocket, she gave a nod of her head and opened the gate. From there she pushed open the double doors to enter the school.

What she found would leave any normal person in a state of shock. As if a tornado had personally targeted the inside of the school, the entire main hallway was in disarray. The lockers were either busted open, with the doors being open or thrown off the hinges, or fallen onto the ground. All of them had graffiti spray-painted onto them. The floors were littered with trash, and occasionally a cockroach or rat came out, paused to look at Haruka, then scuttled away back to their garbage paradise. Among that, the one of the lights had been destroyed and doors to classrooms were bashed wide open. All in all, the whole scene reeked of chaos.

Normal people would have freaked out or left to call the authorities. Haruka, however, stood there at the entrance and looked at the scene with a bemused expression.

_'From the looks of it, most likely vandals or a gang is the cause of this. Though if that were the case… how would they get past Hope's Peak security? They’re said to be top-notch and I highly doubt some small-time gang would be smart enough to get past them. I'm not going to get any results waiting here… so I might as well continue forward. Won't be able to learn anything by standing here. To think I thought I was going to be bored.'_

Haruka began to walk towards the wreckage when suddenly a wave of nausea hits her and she finds herself onto her her hands and knees.

"Wh-What's happening!?" she said as the room starts spinning rapidly to the point her sight was useless and eventually things were starting to fade for the psychologist.

"...som-someone...h..el..." Haruka spat as she finally fully collapses onto the floor as the room was fading.

And fading.

An. f.ding.

.n. f.d..g.

... f......

... .......

*******

Huh?

When Haruka awoke she found herself sitting in a classroom. Similar to the main hallway, it too was in disrepair. The seats were either broken or thrown all over the place and the blackboard had been sprayed with black and white graffiti reading 'No Hope'.

As Haruka scanned the room, she looked up to find a camera focused on her, its red light flashing signaling it was on...and that someone might be watching.

' _Someone must have placed me here after I passed out. However, if it was for a benign reason then they_ would _have called the authorities to have me escorted to safety, instead of placing me in this classroom. I highly doubt Hope's Peak administration would be inept enough to see an adolescent passed out on the floor and think to place them into an obviously run-down classroom. If that camera is any indication, I'm being watched by my 'captor.’ I have a vague feeling that someone's doing an experiment of some kind… and with me as the subject…well I can't say this isn't ironic!'_ thought the psychologist who was about to move from her spot when she heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Turning her head around she saw a male around her age leaning on the wall of the classroom. He wore a cotton jacket with a broken zipper and a white t-shirt with an arrow pointing downwards. The boy also wore baggy camo pants and black & white sneakers with plain white socks. His face sported a goatee and black square framed glasses, and he had a pudgy build to him. His jet black hair was worn in a crew cut, save for a blue fluffy mohawk down the middle. He had a light smile on his face and projected a friendly presence… though something about him raised the hair on the back of Haruka's neck.

"So, you finally woke up Greenie?" He said, in English, to which Haruka eyes narrowed in frustration. The male was speaking a language Haruka did not know yet and as such whatever he said sailed over her head. Thankfully, the male caught on and corrected himself to speaking in Japanese.

"Err, sorry about that. Forgot that most people don't speak English here. Anyways, glad you woke up, Greenie!" said the student flashing a grin.

"You knew I was in here, yet you didn't wake me up?" asked Haruka who got up and folded her arms in annoyance as the student shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought about doing that actually, but didn't want to risk harming you if you woke up prematurely. And considering the situation we seem to be in, we're going to need every able bodied person we have." Said the student.

_'So there are more people other than just us two, eh? If my hunch is correct, then they are the rest of our classmates who have been also scouted to join Hope's Peak… the other Ultimates. Well, since he’s here, I might as well get this guy out of the way first.'_

"May I know your name and talent?" asked Haruka to which the student chuckled a bit.

"Interviewing me for a job as your assistant?" he asks in a joking matter to which Haruka gave a slight smirk.

"Something along those lines, you’re mostly correct" confirmed Haruka. _'Though pawn would be a more accurate title,'_ she thought to herself.

The student stopped chuckling a raised a brow at Haruka before giving a nonchalant shrug and light grin. "Name's Sidney Uwe Knox. Call me Sid or Knox. My title is the Ultimate Rumormonger… and until that acceptance letter came in I had no idea that was even word! Will personally spread slander against thy neighbor, relatives or creepy pervert next door...for a price of course! Pleasure, to meet you Greenie!" said Sid.

Knox?

The name definitely rang a bell and she narrowed her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her. Eventually, when she had time, she'll confront him later but first she needed to be on top of the current situation.

"Greenie!?" exclaimed a disgusted Haruka. _'Of all the nicknames he had to call me Greenie, really!?'_ The thought of that name sticking made her sick, so she decided to introduce herself. "If you’re going to chat with me, then you’re going to address me by my real name, Knox. Haruka Yoshida, the Ultimate Psychologist."

"Oh, forgive me then Greenie!" said Sidney again with a mocking grin causing Haruka to clench her fist in anger. "So let's got meet the others. They've been waiting in the main hall for us, y'know?"

"Very well then." said Haruka as she began to calm down slightly and ushered Knox towards the door. "Lead the way, Knox."

*******

When the duo got outside, a total of fourteen other students stood outside in the hallway, with their expression ranging from annoyance to concern, but all of them with some degree of desperation.

"Oi, what took ya so long?" spat a male student who was leaning against the wall and flashed a grimace which made Haruka eyes widen for a split-second. The student's teeth were extremely yellow, almost on the verge of turning brown. The student wore a dark blue jacket over a generic black shirt and black pants, with had black and yellow sneakers. The boy had black hair which was tied in a ponytail and tanned skin, and had a slight muscular build to him.

 _'Truly, a dentist’s nightmare.'_ thought Haruka, but before she could respond another voice piped up from the crowd of students.

"Instead of asking about the time we need to be asking the important questions: Why were we brought here and who is doing this?" said another male student, who appeared to be deep in thought. This one wore black and red plaid shirt with blue jeans and rather generic looking sneakers. The student had a lanky build and was wearing rectangular glasses, and a fedora covered his black hair.

 _'At least there's someone other than me that's asking the important questions.'_ thought Haruka as another person responded, this time one of the girls.

"...Which there's no point in doing if we have no leads. Honestly, we should have started searching as soon as most of us were up." said the girl who was slightly slouching and had a laidback expression about her. She had a lean build, though she had at least some amount of muscles on her. She was wearing a black beanie, alongside a red jacket with white stripes which ran down the arms and had the letter 'B' on across the chest. She was was also wearing black jeans and worn brown sneakers, and had brunette hair.

"Though we have no idea what would happen if we do… what if the person that's got us here decided to kill us if we decided to go to some other part of the rooms without everyone waking up?" said a male student scratching his blonde hair. He wore a light blue jumpsuit with orange shoulder pads and a pair of goggles with an orange tint on his head, as well as some generic sneakers. He also had a some slight chin stubble.

"Erm, excuse me?" Everyone’s heads turned towards a female student who had a look as if she wasn't sure if she would be speaking or not. She was was wearing a stereotypical black and white maid uniform and had black hair. "I hate to be a bother… but perhaps we should establish who we are first? If we are going to be working together to get out of here, we should at least know each other’s names, correct?" 

The others began to nod or otherwise give their consent to the idea. Haruka also nodded, though for a completely different reason.

_'It's a good idea to get the most I can out of these people before the captor arrives. If I'm right, then whatever they have planned for us will not have good intentions, and once what they planned to do is set… then the chance may never be given again.'_

"Since I was the one that recommended the introductions, would anyone mind if I go first?" Since no objections were raised at the motion, the maid continued. "My name is Miho Seto, the Ultimate Maid, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" with that said she takes a slight bow and motions for someone else to chime in.

Haruka nods and heads over to the next student. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Miho’s face turn into an annoyed expression.

' _Looks like someone doesn't like being ignored, though, what did she expect? You're a_ maid _not a rocket scientist, your title is self-explanatory as to what you are,'_ thought Haruka, as she found herself face to face with the student with the dirty teeth. The guy folds his arms and gives a yellow grimace at her, causing her to involuntarily flinch, though surprisingly there was no trace of the bad breath she was expecting coming from his mouth.

"Name's Harri Ikubara, da Ultimate Gardenah. If ya forget dat fact I'll stab ya!!....But otha dan dat we're cool! Can't ta get my hands on da punk dat's holdin us up here! When I'll get my hands on em,  dey will be pushin up daises! SHASHASHA!!" cackled the gardener as Haruka immediately decided to get as far away from the student as possible, though more out of annoyance than out of fear for her life. Harri called after her as she left, seemingly oblivious to her attitude.

"If ya need your lawn cut… or otha… private mattahs settled, den I'm just da guy for da job!" said Harri, which caused Haruka to move her feet to the next student a bit faster than before.

 _'Who the hell conducts_ the the _selection process for these people!? You have the hipster that spreads rumors and a gardener that looks more like a reject from the 50's than anything else!'_ she thought bitterly as she made her way to the student with the beanie, praying to God that this one had something she could use.

The student looked at her and gave her a nod "My name is Shiori Kanno. My title is the Ultimate Hunter. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"As of this moment, like the others, I have no actual way of knowing what is going on, aside from some baseless theories. The best advice I can offer is to wait until something happens for now, and afterwards we’ll plan accordingly. Sound good?" said Haruka to which Shiori nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"If you need anything, then call me, 'kay?" she said as Haruka moved on to the next student, content after her last meeting.

 _'Well, that was pleasant. She may prove useful in the near future.'_ She thought as she made her way to two students. One of them was the one with the goggles on his head, standing next to him was another boy wearing a black suit with red vertical lines, alongside a red tie. He had a light complexion and his hair, which was rather spiky looking, was red and black. On his side, connected by blue beads was a small katana and around his neck looked to be a mask connected by a string. The man was leaning on the wall and had his arms folded, with a nonchalant look on his face.

"Hello!" The student with the goggles waved her over with a cheerful grin on his face. "My name is Shinjiro Hattori, the Ultimate Racecar Driver! Good to meet you!"

Unlike some of the others, this one was somebody she recognized. Shinjiro had been Japan's Junior Driver (JHR) race champion for three straight years now, so she wasn't surprised someone like him made it in. The man on the side of him flashed the peace sign and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Nagisa Koiso. The Ultimate Samurai. Hope things bode well for us, you know?" said Nagisa to which Haruka gave a nod as well. Shinjiro had a worried expression on his face as he spoke.

"S-Say… do you guys think someone's looking for us right now… I mean someone had to notice our disappearance… right?" Shinjiro asked to which Haruka shook her head.

"We haven't even been missing for a day yet, so I doubt the police will get red flags yet. And considering this is a boarding school, it would be even longer than usual before anyone called us in as missing persons." Said Haruka causing the racecar drive to slouch over slightly.

"A-Ah, I see..." Shinjiro said as Nagisa, places a hand on the driver's shoulder and gives him a reassuring look.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure we'll be getting some answers soon, willingly..." Nagisa unsheathes his sword and gives off a dangerous atmosphere about him, despite his expression not changing. "Or otherwise."

Shinjiro gives a small smile and seems to be feeling better. Haruka, seeing their conversation is now over, decides to move forward to the next student.

_'Never expected a three-time champion to be so emotional, but he seems alright for the most part. The samurai is one I definitely do not want to get on the wrong side of, even though he seems pretty relaxed. You can never be too careful.'_

Haruka, suddenly, stumbles forwards due to tripping over someone's shoe but manages to catch herself before falling flat on her face. Turning around, she looks down to see a female student. Her dark hair covers all the way down to her neck is Haruka is unable to see her left eye. She is wearing a white shirt with a blue denim jacket and black jeans with what looks to be a bow around her neck. She also is wearing a crown of flowers on her head and slippers on her feet. She has an annoyed expression on her face.

"You're telling me you couldn't see me? ...Whatever. My name is Hanako Tsukino. My title is the Ultimate Blogger. Perhaps next time you'll check your surroundings before you walk, okay?" she said in a tone which was said that sounded pleasant but one could tell the undertones that she was taunting Haruka. Before she could reply, Hanako got up and walked to the other side of the room.

 _'What… just happened? Her foot was in the way, causing me to trip, and she berates *me* for not looking when she was in the way to begin with!? Note to self: If I get out of here,_ her _and I are going to have a_ looooong _talk!'_ thought Haruka as she walked, bitterly, towards the next student...only to reel back in surprise as she faces the next person. From their build the student is male… but that's all you could tell from him. He was dressed in purple overalls with matching shoes and a white collar shirt. He was also wearing a purple jester hat with two ears, one on each side. The main eye-catcher was his mask, which was white with a big red nose and pink smile painted on it, as well as two eyes that look like upside-down smiles, and under the left eye was what looks to be a teardrop. 

"Erm...hello." said Haruka to the strange student who gave an energetic wave back and pulled a balloon dog from behind his back and presented the gift to her. "Oh! For me? Why thank... you...?" trailed off Haruka, though the student did nothing but gesture towards his mouth.

"Silent type, eh? Considering your attire, if I had to guess it would be... the Ultimate Pierrot, correct?" said Haruka to which the student nodded his head.

"Alright, in that case I'll just call you Pierrot from now on, is that okay?" to which Pierrot gave a thumbs up and went on his way to head somewhere else. Haruka looks at the balloon animal and shrugs. No reason to throw away a perfectly good balloon animal, right?

The next student was a female who was standing a bit far ways from the group. She was wearing a beige uniform jacket, which was closed, with a matching skirt and a white blouse with a blue string. She had brown hair adorned with a white ribbon. She looked at Haruka shyly.

"My name is Yoshimi Yahigi, I was given the title of Ultimate Cardgamer. You can call me Yoshi for short, and I guess it's good to meet you!" said Yoshi with a slight blush, obviously not used to talking with someone else of her age.

"You as well! Keeping up okay?" asked Haruka, to which Yoshimi gave an uncertain smile.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, the situation is pretty weird, but for the most part I think we'll do alright. For now… would you like to play a quick game of Go Fish?" asked Yoshi as she pulled out a deck of cards and a gleam came into her eye, but Haruka promptly waved her off.

"No thanks, still have more introductions to go through, I might take up your offer later, though." said Haruka.

"O-Oh, alright… I'll see you later then!" said Yoshi, kind of downtrodden, as Haruka left to the next student.

 _'A shy one is she? Well, it's not like I haven't gotten through to even the most introverted of students. If I get the proper time I can get her singing like a-'_ thought Haruka, as suddenly she ducked as a what looked to be a bird flew over her head.

_‘...bird.’_

Turning around, she saw the bird was a falcon and that it was perched on a male student’s right shoulder. The boy had white styled hair, and wore a leather jacket with a single glove on his right hand, alongside grey pants and black combt boots. He also has a scar on his right cheek.

The student gives an apologetic look at Haruka and nods "Oh, please forgive my partner here, this situation has gotten his nerves on edge." The student spoke in a quiet tone of voice. "My name is Hayato Takeshi, the Ultimate Falconer, and this is my partner, Katsu. It is good to meet you."

Haruka nodded, though on the inside she was fuming over the fact she nearly had her head taken off by a falcon. "I-It's alright… just keep watch over your 'partner,' alright?"

Hayato spread his right arm out as Katsu flew onto his gloved hand "Katsu, give your apology to this young lady here!" Katsu flapped his wings and let out a cry, which Haruka guessed was to be a falcons way of saying they're sorry. Or telling you to screw off. One or the other.

Once again irritated Haruka moved towards the next student.

"Oh, hello there! Are you doing alright? Need something to snack on? Whoops! Almost forgot we're doing introductions! My name is Misaki Minami, the Ultimate Babysitter!" she paused and went into her bag and took out a stuffed cat toy. "And this is my companion Mr. Bigglesworth! Say hello!"

Haruka blinked, before forcing a smile on to her face, hiding her exasperation.

"O-Oh, hello Mister....Biggumsworth?" said Haruka, who was feeling rather foolish talking to a stuffed toy. Misaki moved the arm of toy in a little wave before placing back in the bag.

"So do you need anything? Because I am available to help out in any way, shape or form!" exclaimed the babysitter with delight.

 _'Of all the help that I need currently… NONE of it is going to come from you,'_ thought Haruka as she gave her most pleasant smile and pointed in Yoshimi's direction.

"Actually, I know that Yoshi is looking for someone to play cards with, so you can go over there and assist her!" said Haruka, hoping that Misaki would do it.

"Really? Then sure… though I only know how to play Go Fish and even then that was a looooooooong time ago, y'know?" said Misaki, but Haruka ushered her towards the cardgamer.

"I'm sure it will be fine! Go on!" said Haruka as Misaki finally left to play with Yoshimi causing Haruka to let out a sigh of relief.

 _'Talking to a stuffed toy...have I really fallen that much?'_ though the psychologist as a male student ran right next to her.

The male was wearing a white uniform shirt, with a black unzipped hoodie bearing a green logo of a tree and roots on the back left side, alongside blue jeans and black & red sneakers. The male also had brown unkempt hair.

"Hey, what's up? Name's Asano Shoyo, the Ultimate Freerunner. From rooftops to suburbs, you name it and I'll pass it no problem!" he states and folds his arms.

"Well someone's energetic today it seems." said Haruka to which Asano rolled his eyes.

"Why yes, because a freerunner would be a placid dullard." he says in a sarcastic tone, causing Haruka to grit her teeth.

 _'Don't mock the dullard! They have interesting views of the world.'_ she thought as she tried to compose herself to give a response.

"Anyways, freerunner?" to which Asano nodded his head and explained.

"Yep, think of it like parkour, only it's focused more on acrobatic moves and expressing oneself. So what about you, what’s your talent?"

Haruka blinked having just realized she had been going from student to student and yet hadn't told anyone her name nor talent yet.

"My name is Haruka Yoshida, the Ultimate Psychologist."

Asano shrugged "Sooo you're a shrink? Don't really look like one to be honest. Anyways, it was good meeting you." said Asano as Haruka glared daggers at him as he left the scene.

 _'If I had a dime for whoever said my attire didn't fit the standard of my occupation, I would have enough funding pay someone to dress professionally for me!'_ Haruka fumed as she looked around the room before raising a brow at next student, the one with the fedora.

 _'Knox, I take it back, THIS one is the hipster!!'_ she thought as she decided to confront the male, who upon seeing her, gave a small wave.

"Good morning! My name is Akihiro Takara, though you can call me Aki for short! It's nice to meet you!" said Aki as he went for a handshake… only to place his hand down after seeing Haruka making no move to return it.

"What's your talent?" she asks and Aki grows fidgety and frowns slightly but after a moment responds.

"I'm the Ultimate Attention Drawer. I-I know compared to others talents it's not very special… but it's something, y'know?" said Aki, immediately going on the defensive about his talent despite Haruka not saying anything against it.

"Can you tell me some more about your talent then? Attention Drawer is a bit vague don’t you think?" she said as Aki eyes begin to shift.

"B-Basically, I'm good at drawing crowds of people together for things like competitions or festivals, things of that caliber… though to tell you the truth I really don't like the attention you know?" he responds and before Haruka can question him again he looks over he shoulder and moves away to talk with Miho.

 _'Well, that ended abruptly. Oh well, I have more than enough time to break him later.’_ A devilish grin plays across Haruka’s face. _‘Now, who's next?'_

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the next female student. This one was wearing a white tank top and blue denim shorts, as well as a charm bracelet on her left wrist and a red headband. She had a blonde pixie cut and tanned skin, and was apparently the shortest person out of all of them. She was looking around the hallway with a disgusted look on her face.

"Litter, litter, litter!? Whoever's done this is going to pay! Don't they know animals can get sick off this garbage!? God, forbid, any of this waste leaks out into nature, or else someone is in SERIOUS trouble!!" spat the girl as Haruka approached her.

"Erm, do you mind if I know your name and talent?" asked Haruka to which the girl gave a neutral expression and nodded.

"My name is Youko Hamasaki and I'm the Ultimate Surfer. Remember, to keep our environment clean and pristine!" Youko said with a smile on her face as she said the last part.

 _'So we have_ a environmentalist _is our group? Well, it could be worse… least she's not the Ultimate SJW!'_ mused Haruka as she focused back on the surfer.

"I'm a multi-time surfing champ!" explained Youko who was filled with pride talking about her interest. "And in my spare time I help out with cleaning crews to help keep our earth free from pollution! After all, nature has been around since the beginning of time, it's essential we do our best to preserve it for centuries to come!"

Haruka nodded, though she wasn't really interested in hearing Youko's interests at all. Youko craned her head as she looked into the classroom Haruka had entered from.

"Ugh, listen I'm going to attempt to clean up in there, mind calling me if anything happens?" said Youko who dashed into the room before Haruka could reply.

 _'Did...did she really just tell me to do something, and LEAVE, without my consent?! Why that little-'_ before Haruka could think anything obscene, she abruptly stops and looks down. On the floor, asleep, was a girl. She was wearing a baggy pink and white striped hoodie (which concealed her hands), with blue shorts with purple trims. She was also wearing knee high pink stockings and pink slippers. She had blonde hair and a pink ribbon tied in her hair.

Resisting, the urge to take her foot and kick the student, Haruka shook her lightly, and, when that didn't work, shook her slightly harder. Eventually, the student woke up and gave a slight yawn.

"Aaahh....Where am I?" the student looked around the room and a look of remembrance came over her. "Oh, right trapped here. That really stinks… hmmm?"

She looks up and sees Haruka, to which she gives a lazy smile and gets onto her feet.

"My name is Lilianne Akiyama… the Ultimate… Lucid Dreamer… it's good to meet you!" she says, getting a few yawns in-between.

"My title is straightforward as it gets. I have the ability to know I am dreaming and can control it to my whim, kind of like a simulation. Not a very exciting talent since I have to be asleep for it, but I guess Hope's Peak thought otherwise." she says with a nonchalant shrug and went about to talk to one of the others 

_'So I guess sleeping really did pay off for some people. I bet a lot of slackers nationwide would envy to be her right now… if you forget the situation we’re in, at least,' thought Haruka she made her way to the wall next to the classroom, deciding to observe her peers from afar and think about what she has gotten from them so far._

_'So these are my classmates? The other Ultimates? Aside from a select few, one should wonder why Hope's Peak would even enroll some of these students... Either way, I'm stuck with them. Some could prove of use to me...others leave a lot more to be desired, but I should have no problem getting them to do what I need. For now, I should be focusing on who is doing this to us, I suppose. For someone to reduce Hope's Peak to shambles, and to trap us all in here, they can't be just some everyday kidnapper… no, there has to be something more to this situation than meets the eye.'_

Haruka notices everyone is beginning to assemble into the middle of the hall and goes to join them. After all, progress can't be made standing around can it?

Once everyone is assembled, Shinjiro pipes up asking the question everyone is wondering. "Alright, so now that we all know each other's name and whatnot… can someone tell me where we are?"

"Oh gosh,I dunno… perhaps it's Hope's Peak Academy?" snaps Asano who looked annoyed at Shinjiro, who recoiled in embarrassment.

"But it could it really? Last time I checked, Hope's Peak wasn’t a barren wasteland. What happened to everybody?" wondered Shiori as she observed the wrecked hallway.

"But more importantly, what about us? What could anybody gain from imprisoning us here?” asked Hanako who had a worried look to her.

"We ARE Ultimates, correct? So perhaps someone is keeping us for ransom?” suggested Nagisa.

"If that were the case, then wouldn't it make more sense to have us locked away in a basement or cave of some sorts, instead of a school where we can walk around aimlessly?” said Sid, who had a rare look of seriousness about him.

"You don't think the Hope's Peak staff would be behind this...right?" asked Youko with a fearful expression about her.

"Nah, I doubt dat." brushed off Harri "No way they can risk doin a stupid stunt like dis. Someone's else is behind dis… and when I find them I'll turn em into a pincushion!! **SHASHASHA**!!"

"Except, we have no idea where they are or if they are even in the same building we are trapped in." reminded Aki.

"Th-This is kind of scary, guys!" said Yoshimi who had a terrified expression about her "I-I want to go home!"

Misaki made her way over and gave her a hug and a warm smile "It'll be okay, we'll get out of here! Just you wait!"

"But… where IS out of here? The main doors are locked and those steel plates… don't look like anyone can break them." said Lili finishing her sentence off with a yawn.

"Perhaps we start to investigate?" suggested Hayato to the group "We are just going around circles. Maybe searching can bring up some clues to our situation?"

Haruka was about to speak up, when suddenly the sound of static from the intercom made it's way to their ears, causing a few of them to be startled, not used to having heard anything other than the group's voices for a while.

**"Hello! Hello! Mic check...One! Two! Three! Aah, all clear! It looks like you guys are finally done chatting around! Since that's the case I would like for everyone to meet in the gymnasium for your induction ceremony! I'll be waiting!"**

For a moment, not a soul moved from their spot.

The voice they heard sounded jolly and cheerful...yet at the same time reeked of malice.

Haruka, regaining her wits first, almost robotically headed towards where the gymnasium would be.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Hanako rather angrily, "Are you stupid? What if it's a trap… or someone's there waiting to kill you or-"

"If they wanted to kill me, kidnap me or do other 'actions' upon me they would have done it while I was unconscious. This is a prime opportunity to get some answers on what's going on, and staying around here won't do anything to change are situation now will it? So I am going on ahead. Anybody else?"

Hanako looked around at the rest of the group with a look that screamed 'somebody back me up here'. Sid stood forward and walked up next to Haruka.

"Greenie's right. Good or bad, nothing's gonna change if we stand around here like statues. Might as well see what's up, right?"

Hanako looked as if she had just seen a plane crash and before she could respond, Harri made his way past her.

"Yeah, I want some answers on what da fuck's goin on!!" he seethed as he made his way past Haruka and Sid, heading towards the auditorium. The rest of the group, seeing this, one by one, made their way past Haruka and Sid towards the gymnasium, leaving only Hanako in the middle.

"..." with no one having any words to say Hanako ducked her head down and made her way to the gymnasium as well, not even glancing back at Haruka or Sid.

"Ladies first!" said Sid and ushered Haruka towards the direction of the gymnasium.

"With pleasure Knox!" she said with a polite smile as she walked ahead, Knox close behind her. Inside, Haruka’s brain was at work.

_'Alright then...time to see what's in store for us! Good. Bad. Ugly. Regardless...this definitely will be interesting!'_

*******

**INTERMISSION!**


	2. Despair is Infinite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join the sixteen Ultimates as they arrive in the gymnasium to meet their captor. However, not all is what they seem and they are given a horrifying ultimatum: kill or be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the late upload, was busy with end of year preparations and exams, but here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy! Once again, special thanks to the creators of Dangan Ronpa, Spike Chunsoft, and to everyone who gave permission to use their OC's for this fic. Also special credit also goes to my beta reader, Lehon, honestly could not have done this without him.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback in the comments below and enjoy!

_'_ Alright _captor...what's your game?'_

At this time, all sixteen students were assembled in the gymnasium. Each of them (minus a few) with look of fear or uncertainty on their faces.

The gymnasium itself, compared to the rest of the school, at least looked like it was still in a good shape. The only downside being the layer of dust and dirt that lay on the floor and stage of the room. The stage itself stood with a brown podium in the center, sporting a few holes and even pieces of the stage itself were missing. The whole room had an air of abandonment to it.

"Where are you!?" spat Harri as he ran into the middle of the room and scanned the room looking for their captor. "Show yaself!!!”

"Calm down, my friend." cautioned Hayato as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the irate gardener to try and calm him down.

"I'm telling you guys...I don't like the vibes of this place!" says a frightened Youko, who was now starting to get mixed feelings about coming into the gymnasium.

 _'...Who says 'vibes' anymore?'_ thought Haruka as Hanako pipes up.

"So why don't we just head back?!" said Hanako who a look of fear and anger on her "The person doing this to us probably just wants all of us to be in the same room and do… whatever to us!!"

Sid rolled his eyes "Alright, so do you have any idea on how to get out of here then? 'Cause going back there ain't gonna get any results!"

"Well, it's better than waiting here, all in one spot, to meet some psychopath that might kill us!!" retorted Hanako as she and Sid glared daggers at each other. Just as Haruka was about to speak on behalf of Sid, Misaki jumped in-between the two.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the babysitter said, placing her hands on the two Ultimates shoulders and speaking softly "Remember, we all have to get along if we want to get out of here!"

Hanako scoffed and moved away from the duo "I’m fine! Tell Mr. Slander for Hire to use his brain for once!"

"I’ll have you know this brain got me a fortune, compared to yours, which only got you ranting on Tumblr! _'Women’s Oppression Must Be Stopped!’_ _'Men are Holding Back the Superior Gender!_ '" mocked Sid, causing Hanako's eyes to twitch.

"DON'T. YOU. DAAAARRREEE COMPARE ME TO THOSE HYPOCRITES!!!!" yelled Hanako as she grabbed Sid's shirt and got in his face shaking in fury. Before things can get too out of hand Asano and Shiori broke them apart, each one reminding the fuming students to calm down. Suddenly, the students heard the sound of laughter. 

"Puhuhuhuuhuhu!! Oh, my fighting already? And the rules haven't even been established yet!"

"Who said that!?" demanded Asano as he and everyone else, immediately stopped what they were doing and looked around the room.

"That would be me, your new headmaster!"

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" said Nagisa as he had his katana unsheathed and was poised to strike at any moment. The sound of laughter echoed loudly throughout the room.

"I...I think it's coming from behind the podium?" said Yoshimi pointing towards it.

The students looked at the podium, each with a mixture of anxiousness and worry, as all braced themselves for the worst. As such, none of them were prepared for what was about to happen next.

Suddenly, something shot out from behind the podium and after a moment landed on top of it. The students, naturally, braced themselves... only for the tension to slowly start to disappear.

Sitting on the podium was a black-and-white monochrome stuffed bear. On the right half of the bear, it was white with small playful smile and a black button eye. The left half, was black with a lightning bolt for the eye and had a slasher-like grin.

".....Is that....a teddy bear?" said Shinjiro in disbelief. The bear leaped off of the podium with amazing height and landed in front of the racecar driver.

"I...am not a toy!!" it spat and gave an annoyed look, causing Shinjiro to shriek in fear, before hiding behind Nagisa, and causing the others to back up slightly. 

 _'....Seriously, it wasn't that surprising.'_ thought Haruka.

"I am your headmaster...Monokum-AAAH!"

Before, it could finish speaking it was trapped in a bear hug (no pun intended), by Misaki who had an excited grin on her face.

"OMIGOSH! You are SOOOOOOOOO cute!" she remarks as she hugs the bear tighter. "You'll make a great friend for Mr. Bigglesworth! Why should I call you though? Oooh! How about Mr. Be-"

"ENOUGH!" The bear screeched causing Misaki to let the bear go. The bear dusted itself off before glaring at Misaki, who sheepishly walked back to her peers, and then looking at the crowd of students.

"Ignoring the interruption!" started the bear, giving one last annoyed look at Misaki "My name is Monokuma! And I...am your headmaster!"

For a moment, nobody spoke a word as they allowed this fact to sink in. Then, after a good moment, murmurs broke out between the students and one eventually spoke up.

"Hold it!" Shinjiro said placing his hands in the air to stop the bear from saying anything, "Y-You're sayin....a teddy bear put us all here?"

"Nooooooooooooo, we all walked in this school willingly, what do you think!?" snapped Asano, to which Monokuma, giggled.

"Actually, you all kinda diiiiid! All I did was place you in those classrooms after you passed out!" said Monokuma.

Harri walked up in front of the group and cracked his knuckles, a dangerous look on his face. "If dats da case...den you wouldn't happen to mind letting us out so we can leave, right?"

Monokuma titled its head with a confused look to his face. "Wha-Wha!? You all willingly walked into the school and now you're saying you want out? My, my, what an interesting generation that has been brought up!!"

Harri narrowed his eyes and grabbed Monokuma by the head and lifted the bear into the air "Youse, makin fun of me?" spat the gardener.

_'....Note to self: avoid the gardener....and by extension the babysitter. What kind of idiot would touch the bear without considering the possibility that it is-"_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_'...tampered.'_

"Throw it." said Sid, his voice growing deadly serious. 

Harri raised a brow and gave a small frown. "Why? We have da bear right where we want him, so-" 

"I said throw it you chucklefuck!" spat Sid with even more force, and slipping into his natural accent, as the beeping grew quicker and louder as well. On the side, Haruka looked with a curious expression on her face which was the polar opposite to her panicking or nervous looks by her classmates

 _'C'mon, don't throw it. If this captor is serious about this, and so far they are, then they need to give an example on those who do not know their place.'_ thought Haruka, who was eager to see what kind of power their captor had.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in Haruka's case, Harri caved into Sid's advice and tossed the robot bear near the wall farthest from the group of students.

**KA-BOOM!!!**

Monokuma exploded sending a foul-smelling smoke into the air, to the point a few students were starting cough, and putting a severe dent into the wall. Regardless, to all of them, the fact that one of their own was nearly killed, fully grounded the fact that what they were experiencing...was real.

'Aww, he’s not dead? Well, from the looks of things our captor seems to have left an impression on the others, so I guess they have learnt NOT to do something reckless. Besides, still haven't gotten to work with them yet, it would be a shame to have someone lose their life on the first day...' mused Haruka as she observed her classmates one by one. Most, like Harri or Yoshi had a shocked or fearful look to them, _'(natural response to having someone nearly getting killed')_ , some like Asano or Shiori had a look of anger about them. _'(Seems some of us are much better to recover from life-threatening situations).'_ Then there was the rest, like Sid or Lili, who kept completely calm. _'We have the sole few I can legitimately use...thank_ you _captor!'_

"...Da fuck....." said Harri who was completely stunned. "Did...dat bear...really blow itself up to try to kill me!!?"

"Well, it didn't blow itself up with the intent of destroying the door for an exit, so I would have to say it meant to kill you." said Asano.

"So....what now? I mean our captor pretty much-" began Nagisa before a familiar voice piped up.

"Came back to you faster than Jesus ever did?"

All heads turned to the podium where Monokuma sat, like it had never blown itself up.

 _'So our captor has multiple copies of the stuffed toy? At least, this confirms that whoever's holding us here is no small-time group. This whole situation reeks of a high-time organization at work. Although, that once again raises the question....why are we here?'_ thought Haruka. 

"Now, that the rude interruptions are out of the way and you know that touching the headmaster is strictly forbidden," the bear glared at both Misaki and Harri, "Now I can finally continue! Ahem! Welcome all to Hope's Peak Academy!!!!" and he gave a pause for them to soak it all in....of course since all have seen Hope's Peak ruined so far,  that left them to either give looks of annoyance or scratch their heads wondering if Monokuma was blind.

"Which is a dump!" yelled Sid causing Monokuma to angrily stomp its feet on the podium.

"Arrgh!! I getting to that! Erm, as you can see, we here at Hope's Peak are going through some...financial troubles right now! However, we have enough in our budget to accommodate your school life here!"

"Financial troubles is a severe understatement...." murmured Aki under his breath, before ducking as Monokuma threw a small gavel at him.

"Shut it, you attention whore!....Whoops! Forgive me! You kids have really been making me working so far, so would you all kindly stop talking? Good!" said the bear not waiting for a response.

"Now then as I was saying, we here at Hope's Peak shall do our best to give you guys, the Ultimates, the best in terms of education for what our facilities have to offer!!"

"Say, how long are we going to be here anyway?" asked Shiori to which Monokuma gave a sly smile.

"Ah, you see… the end date of your school life is… never."

 _'Aaaand here we go. Trap sixteen Ultimates in a somehow rundown school and keep them there forever, unless our captor offers some other means of escape...which I pray is not what I think it is.'_ thought Haruka as the immediate response to Monokuma’s answer was expected: confusion.

"Alright, cut the jokes, that isn't funny!" said Hanako to which the bear gave an offended look.

"Hey! I'm telling you the truth! If my species has any honorable traits, it's that we are completely honest!" said Monokuma even placing his hand on the spot of his chest where his heart would be. 

"I swear to God, just let me at him." muttered Harri under his breath but Hayato placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from doing something reckless, leaving him to give a huff of defeat. Of course, that wasn't to say the other students didnt' want a piece of the bear by now.

After some time, Lilianne raised her hand.

"Hmmm?" Monokuma looked on to see Lili raising her hand to ask a question. "Yes?"

"Ummmm....I can't really stay here forever, so are you sure...there isn't some other way we can leave?" asked the lucid dreamer, yawning, to which Monokuma tilted his head in confusion.

"Wha? You people have just arrived and you're already wanting to call it quits? You bunch are very peculiar, you know that, right? But nevertheless I had devised a system for those who wish to leave. I call it… the graduation clause!"

Yoshimi perked up with a hopeful look on her face "R-Really? Then what do we have to do?"

"It's simple really all you have to do to escape is-"

_'All right, what's the preferred option you’re going for here? Trapped in a school with total strangers, no way out. This is getting VERY familiar in my case....and if that's the case, then the choice would be-'_

"Kill each other!"

' _BINGO!! There's the kicker! Okay, whoever's doing this to us....I'm going to have to give them a stern talking to. A killing game is one thing, I can appreciate if you're doing it for scientific reasons, but to include ME in it is going too far!'_

As for the others, their responses were as about as natural as you would expect: confused as hell.

"What? What da fuck youse talkin 'bout bear?" demanded Harri to which Monokuma gave a small laugh.

"I mean it! You have to kill to get out of here! Beating, stabbing, strangling, burning, drowning, etc. Anything goes! Kill or be killed! Get your favored result in the worst way possible!" the bear exclaimed happily, much to the students chagrin.

"This is freakin nuts!" yelled Shinjiro was starting to shake in his shoes right then and there. "Just let us go!"

Nagisa placed a hand on the racecar driver's shoulder before turning to Monokuma, unsheathing his sword "There's no point in bargaining with this one."

"Do you have short term memory!?" spat Hanako who had a look of anger and fear to her. "Did you NOT see what the bear did before!?"

"Wh-Why? Why are you doing this to us!" asked a teary eyed Yoshimi to which Monokuma giggled.

"Puhuhuhuhu! Why? You humans always look for some sort of reason for every horrible tragedy that befalls you! That's why I am beary glad to be born a bear!"

 _'....He's making bear puns. What did I do to deserve this?...._ No _wait, never mind, I did a WHOLE lot of things to deserve this,'_ thought Haruka.

"Anyways! While seeing you guys grovel in your own despair is sooooooo satisfying, I am afraid I MUST be going now! However, before I do!" the bear once again jumped in front of the group this time with a box full of tablet-like devices.

"These are your E-Handbooks! They serve as your ID and keycard, pretty nifty, eh? They also come with your name, talent, date of birth, likes and dislikes, and even your own personal map! Oh, but make sure you have the right one, those things are CRUCIAL to your school life, you know? If you break them there's no replacing it… but then again these things are as durable as stainless steel and are waterproof to boot! So there's no way you should be able to break them. Have a nice school life!" said Monokuma before running back to the podium and disappearing leaving everyone stunned to what they had just encountered so far.

".....Would anyone like to explain ta me....what da FUCK just happened?" asked Harri as he came back to his senses first.

 _'Trapped in a school with no way out. Being forced to either live her forever or kill someone to get out. This guy must be pretty dense if he doesn't get a simple concept as that.'_ thought Haruka.

"At this moment, this best we can do....is just get used to our lives here for the moment, I guess?" said Aki, who grabbed his fedora and began to twist it, making it obvious that he is slightly nervous.

 _'C'mon, you have to show some confidence or else they won't take you seriously!'_ thought Haruka.

"So you're saying we should just....accept our lives here!?" said a panicky Shinjiro.

 _'And I present to you what happens if you don't show confidence! You see before you obvious murder victim number_ fifty two _riled up!'_

"Well, there's nothing else, TO do. As it stands there's no exit." reminded Shiori.

 _'You're forgetting the obvious option, Ms. Kanno'_ thought Haruka as Misaki spoke next.

"Say, what are you doing, Hanako?" asked the babysitter to which heads turned towards the blogger who fiddling away with her E-Handbook, her eyes staring intently into the small device. 

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm memorizing the rules of this place. That lessens the chances of me getting killed for a stupid reason. You people, should think about doing the same."

"Well, she's right, though I wouldn't word it that way, if we are about to spend our lives in this place learning the rules will help make our lives easier here." said Youko.

With that said the students turned their E-Handbooks and accessed the rules section of the book.

**SCHOOL REGULATIONS OF THE MUTUAL KILLING**

**Rule #1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

**Rule #2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**Rule #3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**Rule #4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**

**Rule #5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is** destruction **of surveillance cameras.**

**Rule #6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule #7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

_'So far these rules seem pretty simple to_ follow, _unless someone gets careless, or better, snaps and does something stupid to get themselves killed off. No one's going to break them intentionally, unfortunately. From what I know, the less that are around the easier I can get out of here. Though, I doubt it'll be that simple._ After all _if rule six is any suggestion, even after killing someone, there still is going to be work the culprit has to do to make sure they aren't going to be discovered'_ thought Haruka as an irritated scream rang in the air.

"Dis is stupid! Like hell I'm 'bout ta follow dese rules!" spat Harri.

"Calm down. Getting angry is what the mastermind wants you to do." warned Hayato with Katsu giving a tweet of agreement ( _'or was he_ egging _Harri on? Hard to tell with that bird.'_ ).

"Yeah, man, you know what's going to happen if you go off on that bear. You'll get blown to space and back!" said Asano.

Harri grit his teeth as he started to calm down slightly. Seeing the gardener finally calm down, Sid spoke up to the group.

"So now we know the rules, we know the means the mastermind has to communicate with us and we have a map. At this point it's time we start our investigation." said the rumormonger.

_'See, Knox has the right idea. Know the layout first and foremost than afterwards plan on how to get out of here.' thought Haruka as Hanako gave her reply of dissent._

"Investigate? What? Do you think we look like detectives?" said the blogger.

_'You're a blogger wearing a jean jacket and a crown of flowers on her head, you have no right to speak when it comes to a person's appearance.'_

"Well....we can't just stand here and do nothing, Hanako. We need to know what we're dealing with before we can do anything." said Misaki softly as not to rile up the blogger even more.

"Besides, what do you expect to accomplish here?" asked Shiori to which Hanako glared at her before her ducking at the floor in embarrassment. Suddenly, the sound of snickering can be heard throughout the room.

Heads turned towards the psychologist who had an unnerving smile on her face. As if not only the situation had no effect on her...she looked as if she welcomed it whole-heartedly.

"You alright Haruka?" asked Shinjiro to which Haruka let out a small chuckle. A classic, yet quite effective way, of getting into your opponents head.

"Well, isn't someone in a cheerful mood today?" remarked Asano sarcastically.

"I'm just soaking up the irony of this situation. People that never met each other before? Check! Placed in an isolated location with no way to escape? Check! Kill to get out!? Check!!!"

"You've been in a situation like this before?" asked Nagisa to which Haruka gave a small grin.

"Been in it? No, but I *have* observed something like this before ( _'well I'm not lying!_ ')! Of course, the subjects were grown men and women, not kids and they were hardened criminals.... of course, we are Ultimates so I guess that kiiiiinda balances it out....but not by much."

"Quit the babbling already!!" snapped Hanako "Get to the point! So you’re saying you have experienced something like this as some...experiment?"

Haruka rolled her eyes "Not SOME kind of experiment! THE kind of experiment! Of course the morality of it is.... debatable ('and it may or may not be highly illegal'), but I can say for certain I got the best types of results from it!"

"Alright, alright! Have ya non-existant hard on for ya work latah! For now just tell us what we need to get outta here!" said an impatient Harri causing Haruka to shudder.

"L-Lewd! Ignoring that comment, I can say for certain that our best course of action is, like Knox said earlier, is to investigate what we have so far and-" before Haruka can say anything Harri gave a nod and rushed out of the room leaving everyone to stare at the wide open gym doors speechless.

"....split up to cover more ground...." flatly stated Haruka who placed her head into the palm of her hand in annoyance at the gardener.

 _'Why me? Of all the groups had to be a part of this....why did it have to be with a bunch of hormone riddled and drama filled teenagers....not including of a few of course'_ to which she placed her hand to the side and looked at Sid who also had a look of exasperation.

"Yeaaaah, me and Hayato are gonna go follow Harri to try and keep him outta trouble. Catch ya later!" said Asano as he ran after Harri. Hayato, with Katsu on his shoulders also began to run before stopping and looking back at the others.

"Wait, where are we meeting up after were done investigating?" asked the falconer to which Hanako replied shortly.

"Says here there's a cafeteria so we could try that. Any objections?" she asked to which none came up. Hayato nodded and ran out of the room to catch up with his group.

"Okaaaaay, so that happened," started Shinjiro,"Soooo....who's want to investigate with me?"

"I'll go with you" responded Nagisa as he walked over to the racecar driver "Anyone want to make this an even three?"

Sid, with a cheeky smile, walked between them and wrapped his arms around their necks. "That'll be the third for that then! Aaaaaaand, considering the fact that we all have some sort of stubble...

_'Knox....don't do this-'_

"I hereby decree that we shall now be known as the Chin Scruff Party!" declared Sid even striking a pose in the air as both Shinjiro and Nagisa gave a rather confused looks.

 _'.....Why me....'_ thought Haruka.

"So we'll be off now!" said Sid as he left the group now with the newly formed Chin Scruff Party, who looked slightly confused by didn't question it.

 _'Note to self: When you get to that chat with Knox later....advise a better name.'_ thought Haruka as she watched Yoshimi and Misaki begin to leave, only for Misaki to pause and notice Pierrot, who was a bit a ways off from the group, and with a warm smile beckoned him to them.

"Wanna join us?" she asked causing Pierrot to visibly brighten and gave a nod. As such Misaki and Yoshimi left the gymnasium with the Pierrot, bringing the group down to seven.

 _'So we letting the two most innocent of our group leave our sight with a guy who haven't seen his face let alone his name, and could very well be a potential serial killer....oh well!'_ thought Haruka as she decides to take her leave as well.

"Shiori? Lilianne? Would you mind accompanying me?" asked the two, to which Shiori gave a nonchalant shrug and Lili gave a rather sleepy nod.

"Sure, I don't mind." responds the hunter as she walks next to Haruka obviously ready to go anytime.

"Yeah, neither do....*yawn* I" says Lili as goes to join the duo who were already walking out of the door and into the hallway.

 _'Oi, stop cover your mouth when you yawn!'_ thought Haruka as she begins to reflect on what has happened so far.

_'To be placed in a killing game of my own as the participant? I have to admit the person who's doing this has a good taste. Of course placing me in it is going a bit too far. Oh well, I guess I can put the past knowledge of the previous games to use. Though...not right now. Let someone else get their time to shine, see everything that I'm getting into...then if all goes well I'll waltz right in for the clear path to victory. And maybe then, I can have a personal chat with this mastermind and show them what it means to get on my bad side.'_

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of chapter one!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your feedback in the comments below!


End file.
